


One Night

by Kazu_Midori10



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Español | Spanish, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Midori10/pseuds/Kazu_Midori10
Summary: Eddie no sabe que tiene cierto comediante, que siempre que le ve siente que algo dentro suyo pide verle más, así que cuando consigue entradas para verle en primera fila no se lo piensa dos veces, sin ser consciente de como puede acabar aquella noche viendo al afamado cómico Richie Tozier.





	One Night

Aquélla prometía ser una gran noche para Edward Kaspbrak, llevaba una temporada demasiado dura, llevaba algo más de un año casado, con una mujer que más que traerle alivio y comprensión en sus horas bajas, solo le provocaba sentir como si tuviese una soga atada al cuello, que cada vez se oprimía más, y por si el sentir como controlaba cada pequeño detalle de su vida no fuese suficiente, su madre, a quien le habían diagnosticado un tumor el cual podría acabar muy mal, también se dedicaba a apretar aquella soga invisible en su cuello. Eddie no podía siquiera ir a trabajar, sin encontrarse mensajes de ambas mujeres, pidiendo que las llamase al tener un rato libre, que en todo momento informase si algo pasaba, y si no lo hacía, la respuestas por ambas parte eran chantajes con las palabras "Si de verdad me quisieras..." Cosa que hacía que Eddie se sintiese sin respiración. Pero aquella noche de 2013 iba a ser diferente, después de mucho insistir a ambas mujeres, Eddie consiguió que le dejasen una noche de libertad para si mismo, había llegado a ese nivel de sentirse un niño de nueve años preguntandole a sus dos madres si podía salir a jugar a la pelota con sus amigos, pero al menos, acabó logrando el poder escaparse para ver a su comediante favorito.

La realidad es que aquello también extrañaba a Eddie, no el hecho de sentir como si tuviese dos madres controladoras, lo que más le confundía, era que le gustase aquel humorista. Nunca le habían gustado los programas de aquel tipo, donde solo salen cuatro o cinco personas a contar monólogos estúpidos para hacer reír al público, la mayoría ni si quiera le hacían gracia. Pero aquello cambió un poco, el día que cambiando de canal, apareció aquel hombre en pantalla, su nombre era Richie Tozier, y contaba esos chistes de mal gusto que tanto decía Eddie detestar, siempre los contaba con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios, y haciendo gestos exagerados para hacer reír a los espectadores, como hacían todos los comediantes. Pero Richie era diferente, al menos para Eddie, desde que le escuchó a través de la televisión contar el primer chiste, tuvo la necesidad de reír, aunque se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo, como si no quisiese admitirle a aquél aparato que estaba a punto de romper en carcajadas. Ver aquel programa le hacía sentir una felicidad y una calidez que no conseguía con nada, aunque solo lo viese los diez minutos que salía ese tal Tozier. No sabía que tenía, solo sabía que verle, le hacía sentir que volvía a una época más sencilla, aún sin recordar ninguna, sus recuerdos eran borrosos mas atrás de empezar la universidad, pero jamás se había parado a pensar el porque de ello, lo único que tenía claro Eddie, es que escuchar aquellas bromas baratas de Richie, le hacía sentir como aquellos niños pequeños de las películas y series, que no tienen que preocuparse por más que pasarlo bien con sus amigos.

Así que al encontrar donde comprar entradas para asistir de público del programa, no se lo pensó dos veces, y cogió una sola entrada de primera fila. Cuando se paró a pensar sobre ello se sintió algo culpable, puesto que no había pensado en coger una para su mujer, y sabía que ella se lo echaría en cara cuando se lo contase, cosa que hizo, haciendo que Eddie se ganase llantos exagerados, que solo pretendían hacer que se sintiese la peor basura que había existido nunca, aunque eso era algo normal cuando se trataba de Myra o Sonia. Pero todo aquello no le importaba ahora mismo, solo podía mirar a su alrededor con los ojos como platos, observando toda la gente que había de público, sintiendo como sus oídos se taponaban por tanto ruido por la gente hablando a gritos, y lo que más le importaba, es que en pocos minutos, el programa iba a empezar, y podría ver a aquel estúpido cómico en directo.

Las luces generales de la sala se apagaron, dejando tan solo varios focos que señalaban al escenario para iluminarlo. Empezó a resonar por los altavoces una grave voz masculina, que presentaba el programa y a los cómicos que asistirían, Eddie no pudo evitar sentir en su estómago un leve cosquilleo por los nervios, escuchando atento quien sería el primero en salir. Pero al no escuchar el nombre de Richie Tozier, su rostro se volvió una mueca de cansancio y decepción, tendría que esperar un poco más y aguantar los chistes sin gracia de otros comediantes antes de poder ver a la única razón de haber venido.

La función siguió avanzando, llegando ya a más de la mitad del programa, cuando por fin esa voz que resonaba por los altavoces anunció el nombre que tan ansiaba escuchar Eddie. Kaspbrak se colocó bien en su asiento, llegando incluso a tirar su cuerpo hacia adelante, como si de aquella forma intentase estar algo más cerca del escenario, mirando atentamente a su izquierda por donde entraban todos los cómicos. Ahí estaba, llevando una camisa azul con lo que parecían ser piñas naranjas estampadas, su barba de dos días mal arreglada, y aquel pelo alborotado que parecía que nadie quería acabar de peinar. Solo de ver a Richie salir, labios de Eddie se curvaron hacia arriba, sonriendo muy suavemente.

"Joder tiene un gusto horrible para vestir"

Pensó sin poder evitarlo al ver aquella camisa, aumentando un poco la sonrisa por su propio pensamiento mientras aplaudía junto al público. Richie cogió el micrófono, y con una boba sonrisa empezó a contar uno de sus monólogos, arrancando varias risas del público. Eddie se mordía el labio por dentro, intentando no reír muy alto, aunque su enorme sonrisa delataba que le hacía gracia. No podía dejar de mirar al rostro de Richie, "Es lo normal al estar en un escenario" se decía a sí mismo, aunque sabía que lo que sentía al ver aquel hombre contar esos chistes malos en su mayoría, era todo lo contrario a normal.

En medio de una de aquellas gracias que Richie contaba, Eddie no pudo resistirlo, y acabo dejando salir una carcajada, que hizo que el comediante arriba del escenario le mirase. Al instante Eddie intentó como pudo ponerse serio, aunque no fue muy convincente, puesto que sus labios temblaban intentando sonreír de nuevo, cosa que acabó haciendo, no sabía porque tuvo el impulso de hacerlo, como si no quisiese admitir delante del mismísimo Richie Tozier, que sus chistes eran graciosos. Durante aquellos escasos dos segundos que le miró, Richie aumentó su sonrisa, nunca una sola persona del público le había hecho sonreír, menos por una reacción así, pero aquel hombre hizo que en sus labios se pintase una boba expresión de felicidad con solo mirarle.

Cuando Richie salió del escenario, se llevó con él la sonrisa de Eddie, quien lo poco que quedaba de programa, solo miraba a los demás comediantes serio, suspirando incluso esperando a que por fin acabase, ni si quiera le parecían graciosos los demás, así que en cuánto el último se despidió, salió prácticamente el primero de la sala. Aún era temprano, y aun tener que volver a la casa que compartía con su mujer en otra ciudad, sabía que iba bien de tiempo, y la verdad es que no le apetecía volver a escuchar los gritos de Myra en primera persona tan pronto.

El aire helado de la ciudad golpeó sus mejillas nada más salir del local, haciendo que Eddie agachase un poco la cabeza, escondiéndose en el cuello de su chaqueta para protegerse del frío, mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo, le gustase o no, tenía que llamar a su mujer y a su madre, para decirles que ya había salido de ahí. No le gustaba mentirles, pero iba a inventarse que había un enorme atasco de salida, así que esperaría unas horas en una acogedora cafetería a que no hubiese tanto tráfico, y así sería más seguro salir. Iban a gritarle igual por aquello, así que al menos, podría entretenerse unas horas más a su aire.

Aquella "acogedora cafetería" era realmente un bar medio vacío e incluso algo oscuro, a unas pocas manzanas de donde se grababa el programa, pero fue lo único que encontró Eddie donde poder tomar algo sin que le obligasen a coger una cena de cuatro o más platos para acompañar. Sabía que tenía que conducir, así que solo pidió una tónica la cual le sirvieron al instante, no era lo que más le apetecía del mundo, pero si lo único que le apetecía sin alcohol. A los pocos minutos, junto a él sirvieron un vaso de bourbon, el cual se quedó mirando confuso, puesto que en ningún momento se había sentado nadie ahí.

-Yo no he pedido es-

-Es mío.- Una voz habló tras de él, la cual se fue acercando hasta la silla a su lado.- Tenía que mear, pero por aquí ya me conocen y solo verme entrar ya me sirven la copa, gracias Louis.- El hombre cogió el vaso, haciendo como si fuera a brindar con el camarero, quien sonriéndole siguió con su trabajo.

Eddie miraba a la figura a su lado, la cual estaba colgando una bolsa de tela beige en su silla, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, sin creerse a quien estaba viendo.

-T-Tu eres...- Tartamudeo un poco incluso por la impresión.

-Richie Tozier, seguramente me conozcas por mis chistes sobre pajas.- Dijo riendo, estirando su mano derecha al contrario, para estrechar la mano. Ante la frase, Eddie miró aquella mano con clara mueca de disgusto, a lo que Richie río con fuerza al darse cuenta.- Vale, no a sido la frase más adecuada.

-Desde luego que no...-Susurro Eddie, riendo un poco también.

-Y dime tío serio ¿Que te trae a este bar? No creo que sea a refrescarte la garganta por tanto reír en el programa.- Richie habló sin más, con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro mientras le miraba de reojo. Desde que había visto a aquel hombre en el público antes siquiera de salir él, le había llamado extrañamente la atención.

-¿Esta es tu forma de empezar una conversación?

-¿Prefieres esto o otro chiste sobre pajas mientras te doy la mano? -Ante la respuestas de ambos acabaron riendo, bebiendo a la vez de sus respectivas bebidas.- Ahora en serio, solo me has llamado la atención. La gente suele reírse con los demás y juzgar mis chistes, no al revés, da gusto ver a gente con un gusto tan refinado para el humor como el mio.

-¡Tus chistes son de todo menos refinados!- Eddie alzó la voz, fingiendo estar indignado, pero se le escapaba la sonrisa por los lados.

-Pues no era yo quien se estaba muriendo de risa en primera fila Eds.- Al llamarle así, ambos chicos se quedaron perplejos, mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos. Eddie no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre, y Richie no entendía como aquel nombre había salido solo de sus labios, y a medida que lo hacía, una sensación cálida había invadido su pecho.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? -Preguntó Eddie, bebiendo de su tónica.- Y, no me llames Eds, es Eddie.

-Me lo habrás dicho cuando nos hemos presentado. O quizás el bourbon me da el súper poder de saber el nombre de la gente.- Se miro su vaso, cogiendolo para darle vueltas, viendo como se movía el líquido amarronado de este.- ¿Tu que crees?

Ante esa pregunta la cual, por la mirada de Richie, iba totalmente en serio, Eddie solo pudo suspirar.

-Te lo habré dicho sin darme cuenta...- Concluyó acabando la bebida, haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto sin darse cuenta.

-Por tu cara o te la han dado caducada, o no te apetecía una mierda.- Richie río un poco, enternecido por como el otro había bebido.

-Es lo único sin alcohol que me apetecía, y tengo que conducir bastante hasta mi casa...- Al nombrar su casa suspiro, no podía tardar en irse, aunque prefería quedarse en aquel bar sin duda.

-Este bar está justo debajo de un hotel, no seas idiota, duerme ahí y bebe lo que te de la gana.

-Para que mi mujer me mate luego...- Susurro en un suspiro, recordando en ese momento a Myra y Sonia, bajando su mano izquierda a por su teléfono. Solo de abrirlo su expresión se tornó una mueca de cansancio, enfado e incluso odio. Tenia mas de cien mensajes de cada mujer, veinte llamadas de Myra, y casi cuarenta de su madre, en tan solo la escasa hora que había desconectado desde esa llamada hasta ahora.

-¡Joder! ¿Que pasa te han matado el perro o algo así? -El pequeño grito de Richie le sacó de sus propios pensamientos, haciendo que subiera la mirada.

-No... Es solo que...- Se quedó mirando a Richie fijamente. Desde que había llegado a su lado, no se había preocupado por su madre ni su mujer, no se había preocupado de que viniese alguien a atracarle, o de que tan sucia estaba la barra de aquel bar. Desde que habían empezado a hablar, esa felicidad y tranquilidad que sentía al verle por la tele, se había adueñado por completo de él, aquella iba a ser su noche, y no iba a dejar escapar eso tan rápido. Tecleó un rápido "Pasaré la noche aquí" para ambas mujeres, y apagó el teléfono, sin ser del todo consciente de aquello.- Es tarde, voy a pasar la noche aquí así que...

-¡Así me gusta Eds!- Llevó su mano al hombro ajeno, dándole fuertes palmadas, solía tomarse esas confianzas con la gente, y aquel hombre estaba haciendo que sin razón aparente no parase de sonreír, así que con más razón iba a tomarse esas confianzas.- ¡Louis! ¡Sirvenos un vaso de lo más caro que tengas!

-¡O-Oye espera idiota! ¡Yo no tengo tanto dinero para gastar como si nada en un bar!- Eddie se sobresaltó un poco, girándose hacía Richie con su mano recta, puntualizando su propia frase, solía hacer ese gesto cuando se exaltaba.- ¡Y que no me llames Eds!

-No te pongas así, que el gran Richie Tozier va a invitarte a las copas no te preocupes.- Contestó riendo, girándose también hacia él sonriéndole aún más. Algo en aquella sonrisa hizo que Eddie no pudiese seguir negándose, y acabase desviando la mirada, suspirando sonriendo.

-Esta bien... Pero no me entretengas mucho señor "rey del humor"- Hizo comillas con sus dedos, mirandole de reojo sonriendo.- Que no quiero levantarme tarde...

-Te aseguro que en cuanto pruebes una gota de esto, quién querrá quedarse hasta tarde aquí serás tú.- Richie sonrió mostrando sus dientes, cogiendo ambos vasos que les traía el camarero, dándole uno a Eddie para que lo cogiera, brindando al instante con él.- ¡Salud! ¡Por las nuevas amistades!

-Salud...-Contestó Eddie con una sonrisilla tierna, chocando ambos vasos para seguido beber.

Lo que ninguno de los dos recordaba, es que esa amistad por la que brindaban, era lo contrario de nueva.

Las horas y las copas iban pasando, Richie llevaba bastantes más bebidas que Eddie, pero toleraba bien el alcohol, por lo que nadie notaría que iba bebido si no fuese por la risilla tonta que se le escapaba y el fuerte olor de su aliento por culpa del alcohol. En cambio Eddie, iba algo mareado aun apenas haber bebido, quizás el mismo efecto placebo era quien actuaba al pensar que había bebido más de la cuenta.

-Creo... Que debería ir a pedirte una habitación Eds, no te la van a dar yendo tan pedo.- Dijo riendo Richie, mientras sacaba unos cuantos billetes arrugados, pasandoselos a Louis.

-No me... Llames... Eds... -Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, levantándose de la silla.- Joder... Que mareo más tonto... En nada se me pasará.- Richie río con fuerza.

-Anda, agárrate a mi, cabeza de spaghetti, te ayudo a ir a recepción.- Aquel mote salió como antes de la nada, sin darse siquiera cuenta de ello.

-¿Eres... Capaz de llamarme normal?- Eddie hablaba algo lento, asegurándose antes de cada palabra que iba a pronunciarlo bien.

-Es más divertido ver como te enfadas.- Contestó Richie con una sonrisilla pícara, acercándose un poco de más al rostro de Eddie, quien al verle tan cerca quedó totalmente paralizado, con un único pensamiento pasando por su cabeza.

"Estás casado Eddie, no lo hagas."

Richie pasó su brazo por debajo de los de Eddie, rodeandole por la espalda, para que así pudiese apoyarse bien en él, teniendo que ir algo agachado puesto que Richie era más alto. Le acompañó hasta recepción, donde Eddie pidió una habitación con cama de matrimonio, así al menos, podía pasar la resaca en una cama ancha y cómoda.

-¿Seguro que puedes ir solo Eddie?- Preguntó Richie al soltarle, viendo como Eddie andaba hacia el ascensor, en ocasiones recto, y en otras haciendo eses.

-Que si... Vete señor súper comediante idiota...- Se giró hacia Richie, haciendo gestos con su mano para que se fuera.

-¡Encima que te invito!- No pudo evitar reír, suspirando, mirando al recepcionista.- Será mejor que le acompañe, si os vomita en medio del pasillo es capaz de hacerme pagar a mi la nueva alfombra.

El hombre de la recepción río. Aquello era una excusa barata, Eddie se había quejado bastante mientras bebían sobre que deberían pagar a medias al menos, aún Richie negarse, así que sabía que no le haría pagar algo así, pero aunque fuesen solo unos pocos minutos más, quería seguir estando con él. Richie aun estar rodeado de fans, dinero, y chicas que se tiraban a su bragueta aun rechazarlas, se sentía sólo, siempre volvía a casa, sintiendo que algo le faltaba. Y quizás era el alcohol, o que hacía mucho que sentía que los de su alrededor solo le querían por el dinero, no sabía que era, pero Eddie en solo unas horas había llenado aquel vacío que notaba, y si podía alargar aquello dos minutos, se iba a aferrar a ellos con fuerza.

-Ve más lento idiota... Te vas a caer.- Rió Richie, llegando donde estaba el contrario.

-No me voy a caer imbécil... Me he mareado al levantarme, he bebido más otras veces...- Susurro, mintió en lo último, pero sí que era verdad que a medida que se acostumbraba a estar de pie, el mareo disminuía.- No necesito una niñera que me acompañe al cuarto.

-¿Y perderme como vomitas en el pasillo de un hotel?- Entraron en el ascensor, picando al tercer piso donde le habían dado la habitación al Eddie.- Ni en coña me pierdo eso.- Richie volvió a mirarle con aquella sonrisilla pícara, que hizo que Eddie solo pudiese mirarle a los labios.

"Joder... Como no se largue... Acabaré arrepintiendome..."

Pensó Eddie sin poder dejar de mirar aquellos labios hasta que el pitido del ascensor hizo que se asustase, girandose hacia la puerta. Empezó a andar, por delante de Richie, mirando hacia sus pies pensativo. No era feliz con su vida, no era feliz con su madre controlandole, no era feliz habiéndose casado con alguien como su madre, llevaba planteandose romper con ella desde antes de su matrimonio, pero a su madre le parecía adecuada, así que solo le obedeció. Odiaba como se sentía en casa, odiaba mirar el teléfono y enfadarse o sentirse culpable. Odiaba que sus únicos momentos de tranquilidad, fuesen mirando un tío por una pantalla, un tío que según creía, no conocía de nada le traía más felicidad que "las personas más importantes de su vida". Y se había hartado.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y se giró hacia Richie, mirandole fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño algo fruncido, viendole decidido. Agarró el cuello de esa horrible camisa azul que llevaba Richie, y de un tirón seco hizo que bajase un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Eddie pudiese ponerse de puntillas y unir los labios de ambos, sintiendo como si algo que llevaba queriendo hacer años, por fin se cumplía. Aquello tomó por total sorpresa a Richie, quien abría sus ojos como platos mirando hacía Eddie, intentando averiguar si ese beso era real, o era su imaginación ida por el alcohol.

-Y parecía... Que no habías roto nunca un plato cuando te he visto en el bar...- Al separarse del beso, Richie sonrió con picardía, sin apartar su vista de los ojos castaños de Eddie, quien se había quedado paralizado, empezando a tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer al ver que Richie no había correspondido como esperaba a aquel beso.

"Él tiene tanto a perder como yo si lo contase..."

Pensó Richie, analizando aquella situación, Eddie tenía algo que le gustaba demasiado, había algo dentro de él que con aquel beso se había sentido totalmente lleno, y ahora solo quería seguir besandole, aun si solo fuese por esa noche. Y sabiendo que el otro estaba casado, tenía por seguro que no iba a contarlo a nadie. Así que tan solo volvió a romper la distancia que había entre ambos, besando a Eddie lamiendo sus labios, pidiendo así que abriese la boca para un beso más íntimo. Eddie en aquel momento no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo, una de sus manos buscaba desesperada en sus bolsillos para encontrar la tarjeta magnética que servía como llave del cuarto, mientras la otra se había movido hasta la nuca de Richie, empujándole contra sus labios para que no se separase, sintiendo como cada pequeña parte de su piel ardía solo con dos besos. La puerta se abrió silenciosa, al contrario de como Richie la cerró una vez dentro, que lo hizo con tanta fuerza por el calor del momento que incluso lanzó su propia bolsa contra esta, asustando a Eddie, quien miró hacia esta preocupado.

-Como te cargues la puerta... Nos la harán pagar...- Su voz temblaba un poco, pues Richie no había perdido ni un segundo y ya estaba besando su cuello, consiguiendo así que la respiración de Eddie se acelerase.

-Lo que más me joderia de cargarme la puerta es que tendría que parar de besarte...- Contestó con una sonrisa pícara, acabando por morder el cuello ajeno arrancándole un quejido mezclado con un gemido al otro, llegando ambos a la cama donde Eddie acabó sentado.- Si gimes así solo con un mordisquito voy a comerte entero Eds...

-Desde que hemos entrado pensaba que esa era tu intención maldito pervertido.- Pronunció Eddie, haciéndose el digno, pero el bulto que empezaba ya a marcarse en su entrepierna delataba que estaba tan desesperado como el otro. Richie río ante su respuesta, poniendo su rodilla entre ambas piernas ajenas para apoyarse en la cama, empezando a pasar así sus manos lentamente por el torso ajeno, para así quitar el fino abrigo que llevaba.

-No he sido yo quien se ha lanzado a comerme primero.- Susurro mirándole a los ojos, relamiéndose, no recordaba haber estado tan caliente nunca, ni haber tenido tantas ganas de acostarse con alguien, pero en ese momento el calor era tanto que siquiera podía pensar en ello. Ante la respuesta las mejillas de Eddie se tornaron algo más rojizas de lo que ya eran por el alcohol y la calor de esos besos.

-No veo que te haya molestado...- Mientras hablaba, Eddie le mantenía la mirada a Richie, desabrochando sin problemas la camisa del contrario, dejando el torso ajeno al descubierto, lo cual hizo que acabase por bajar sus ojos a verle, mordiéndose su labio inferior al hacerlo.- Joder...

-Estoy hecho una mierda, pero no veo que te disguste...- Susurro riendo ante su reacción, buscando de nuevo los labios de Eddie, besándole con fuerza consiguiendo que sus gafas chocasen unos segundos con la piel ajena.

"Me estás poniendo más que nadie en mi vida ¿Como cojones esperas que me disguste?"

Se dijo Eddie por dentro, yendo a atacar el cuello de Richie, mordiendo y besando con algo de torpeza, era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre, y la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien que no fuese su mujer (con quién tampoco es que disfrutase haciéndolo), así que una parte de él iba con algo de miedo a hacerlo mal. Richie suspiró al notar esos besos y mordidas, sonriendo con lujuria en respuesta, bajando sus manos por la espalda de Eddie hasta encontrar el borde de su jersey, colando sus manos por este para acariciar su piel desnuda a medida que subía las ropas para quitarselas. Eddie suspiró en respuesta a sus caricias, sintiendo como por ahí donde pasaban sus manos su piel quemaba aún más, solo separándose un poco de Richie cuando fue estrictamente necesario para quitarse la camiseta, dejando a ambos sin las partes superiores de sus ropas.

-Vaya...- Murmuró Richie sonriendo, pasando lentamente su mano izquierda por una de las dos estrellas que había tatuadas en el pecho de Eddie.- No pareces el tipo de tío que lleva tatuajes...

-Bueno... Pasé una etapa de rebeldía contra mi madre en la universidad y como siempre decía que marcarse la piel así era un acto horrible, inhumano e insano, acabé con esto...- Confesó, riendo un poco.- Pero fue demasiado caro, es decir, tuve que comprar una maquina de tatuajes porque no me fiaba de la que tendría el tatuador ¿Sabes todo lo que se puede pegar solo de una aguja usada o en mal estado? Para haberme muerto por un tatuaje...

Ante aquella extraña y larga explicación sobre porque llevaba tatuajes, Richie arqueó un poco su ceja derecha, en aquel momento no tenía muy claro si reír, curiosamente enternecido por como se había puesto preocupado por los gérmenes, reírse a carcajada limpia seguido de un "Eres un pringado", o solo abrirse la bragueta del pantalón para que entendiese que tenían planes más interesantes que hablar sobre su madre.

-Se me ocurren mejores cosas que puedes hacer con la boca en cambio de hablar de tu madre y gérmenes.- Acabo diciendo riendo, consiguiendo que el rostro de Eddie se pusiese tan rojo que pareciese que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de vergüenza dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Que te den maldito salido!- Gruñó desviando su mirada, a lo que Richie río más fuerte, acercándose a besar su mentón para bajar entre besos hasta el cuello ajeno, y de ahí hasta sus hombros, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Eddie.

-No me grites Eds~ -Dijo riendo suavemente.- Va, túmbate y haré que se te quite el enfado~- Eddie ante aquello le miró de reojo algo rojo aún, suspirando, acabó por tumbarse como le dijo, poniendo su cabeza en la almohada mirando a Richie, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

-Anda ven idiota...- Richie no tuvo ni que pensarlo, se lanzó contra el cuerpo ajeno, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para volver a unir ambos labios, haciendo que sus gafas cayesen contra el rostro de Eddie.

-Creo que mejor me quito esto...- Richie río con algo de fuerza, viendo el confundido rostro de Eddie por el golpe, cogiendo sus gafas y sin siquiera pensar en que podían romperse, lanzandolas al final de la cama donde había lanzado antes el jersey de Eddie.- Aunque ahora tendré que estar muy cerca de ti para verte bien~

-¿Más cerca que esto? -Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa pícara Eddie, besando sus labios.- No creo que sea posible...

-Tu dame tiempo...- Richie le guiñó un ojo, volviendo a bajar a su cuello, besando su nuez para así bajar en línea recta entre besos hasta el pecho de Eddie, mordiendole un poco una vez llegó ahí.

Eddie se estremeció, aferrándose a las sábanas, mirando a Richie todavía más excitado, cada vez que le miraba su cuerpo se aceleraba más, y notar como le besaba y mordía le estaba volviendo loco. Richie llevó sus labios hasta el pezón izquierdo de Eddie, besándole con cuidado mientras sus manos se paseaban libremente acariciando el cuerpo ajeno hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los cuales desabrochó.

-Mhgmn...-La mezcla de los besos de Richie en aquella zona tan sensible para él, y notar como al desabrocharle había rozado sus manos con su miembro, hizo que no pudiese retener más ese gemido, seguido de un profundo suspiro por el calor.

-Te has puesto tan duro muy rápido Eddie...- Susurro riendo pícaro, apretando un poco más su mano contra la entrepierna ajena, haciendo que Eddie arquease la espalda un poco, gimiendo.

-No... No me toques así ah...- Habló entre jadeos, puesto que Richie había empezado a masajear sin disimulo alguno por encima de los calzoncillos de Eddie, quien avergonzado solo podía estremecerse en una mezcla de placer y vergüenza, apretando sus dedos contra la cama.

-¿Prefieres que te toque directamente entonces?- Richie aprovechó aquello para bajar del todo los pantalones y ropa interior de Eddie, dejándole totalmente desnudo ante él, cogiendo bien su miembro erecto para así agarrarlo suavemente con su mano.- ¿Mejor Eds~?- Murmuró riendo, le divertía y excitaba a partes iguales ver como el otro se estremecía por sus caricias, si no fuese por lo muy necesitado que estaba él mismo de atención, se pasaría toda la noche jugando así con él.

-N-No mhgmn~ ¡Joder~!- Gimió un poco más alto, llevando sus manos al cabello ajeno, acariciandole con dulzura para que le prestase atención.- Co... Condones... ¿Tienes?

Ante la pregunta Richie paró unos segundos de tocarle, pensativo, asintiendo después.

-Debería tener en mi bolsa... ¿No te gusta que te la toquen sin? -Pregunto riendo con una sonrisilla, pero mirandole con toda la ternura del mundo.

-No... Es... Es poco limpio...- Jadeó Eddie, intentando que su respiración se normalizara. Richie volvió a reír, subiendo hasta los labios de Eddie, besándole con cariño.

-Voy a por ellos... Pero dudo que nada de lo que hagamos esta noche sea muy limpio.- Dijo sincero volviendo a reír, levantándose para ir hasta su bolsa, sacando de ahí un par de condones, y un pequeño bote de lubricante que siempre llevaba con él por si acaso. Eddie ante su frase rodó levemente sus ojos, avergonzado, no lo parecía, pero en serio estaba volviéndose loco por los cuidados del contrario, y ver como Richie al estar levantado había aprovechado para quitarse los pantalones y quedar desnudo también, no ayudaba a que su cordura volviese.- ¿Por donde me había quedado? - sonrió Richie al volver a la cama, poniéndose sobre Eddie para besar su cuello, con ambas manos agarrando sus costados para acariciarle lentamente hasta su cintura, donde llevó su mano derecha hasta la base del miembro de Eddie.- Creo que por aquí~

Sin borrar aquella pícara sonrisa volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de Eddie, abriendo uno de los condones para así colocarlo en la punta del miembro de Eddie, con toda la lentitud del mundo bajando sus manos por este acariciandole a medida que lo ponía, quería desesperar un poco más a Eddie, y los bufidos pesados que dejaba ir por aquello eran la prueba de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Una vez colocado, llevó ambas manos a las nalgas de Eddie, moviendole un poco, para así poder tener mejor acceso a la entrada ajena.

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez con otro tío?- Preguntó Richie, cogiendo el lubricante.

-No... Yo...- Al ver por donde iba Richie levantó algo la cabeza, asustado.- Espera, espera ¿Quieres que sea el de abajo?- Richie arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta.

-No, estoy a punto de prepararte el culo para que seas el de arriba ¿Tu que crees Eds?

-¡Nunca he sido el de abajo! ¡Además eso tiene que doler!- Se exalto un poco más al pensarlo, haciendo que Richie sonriese.- ¡Y que dejes de llamarme así!

-Si no lo has hecho con tios me imagino que no.- Dijo riendo, acercándose a besar su pubis.- Déjame que te prepare... Y si no te gusta hay otras formas de que nos lo pasemos bien esta noche.- Aumentó su sonrisa llevando aquellos besos hasta la base de su miembro, besando por encima del preservativo haciendo que Eddie gimiera de nuevo. Eddie no estaba para discutir más en ese momento, solo quería que el otro siguiese tocándole y haciéndole sentir de aquella forma.

-Mhmn~ Bien...- Susurró jadeando, ante la respuesta Richie aumentó la sonrisa, volviéndose a incorporar un poco para así coger el lubricante.

Abrió la tapa de este, poniendo tres de sus dedos debajo para que así quedasen completamente empapados y que doliese lo menos posible al contrario. Acercó sus dedos a la entrada ajena, empezando a meter únicamente la punta de un primer dedo, por lo cual todo el cuerpo de Eddie se estremeció, haciendo algo de fuerza por aquella nueva sensación tan extraña que no sabía definir si dolorosa o placentera.

-Relajate Eds, así solo harás que te duela más...- Susurro Richie, quien poco a poco al notar que el interior ajeno le iba aceptando empezó a introducir más su dedo.

-Ya ¡mhgmmn~! Lo se i-idiota aah~...-Susurro entre gemidos, intentando que su propio cuerpo se relajase, costandole pero poco a poco consiguiéndolo. Aquella sensación era demasiado extraña para él, pero a la vez, no quería que Richie parase, quería sentirle todavía más adentro.- ¡S-Sigue mhgnmm~!

Ante aquella orden Richie se relamió, mientras con lentitud empezaba a embestirle con su dedo, al cabo de unos pocos segundos metiendo cuidadosamente un segundo dedo, que hizo que toda la piel de Eddie se erizase, con un fuerte gemido que encendió por completo a Richie. Abrió sus dedos en tijera en el interior de Eddie antes de empezar a introducir un tercer dedo, a lo que el cuerpo de Eddie respondió arqueando su espalda, aferrándose con fuerza una mano a las sabanas y la otra al brazo de Richie. Sentía como su miembro cada vez se ponía más erecto, estaba volviendose completamente loco, solo quería sentir ya lo que era tener por completo a Richie dentro suyo.

-¡Mhgmn dios aah~! -Gimió algo más fuerte ante el tercer dedo, mordiendo el labio inferior, aun dolía un poco, pero lo que más sentía en aquel momento era puro placer.- Ri-Richie aaah~ Me...metemela ya...

-Que impaciente Eduardo.- Contestó riendo Richie, pero ante aquella petición notando como un escalofrío recorría su miembro. Saco sus dedos del interior ajeno, cogiendo el segundo condón que había traído, para así abrirlo y ponérselo, suspirando un poco por el alivio de sentir sus manos ahí.- ¿Listo Eds?- Pregunto mirandole a los ojos, aun verle bastante borroso, aumentando su sonrisa por su expresión.- "Joder hasta borroso es demasiado guapo..."

-Si joder... ¿No te queda bastante claro que estoy listo?- Jadeó totalmente desesperado, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña risa por parte de Richie, quien se dejó caer un poco sobre su cuerpo, para así acercar su miembro a la entrada ajena y a la vez poder besar el cuello de Eddie.

-Avísame si te duele mucho...- Susurro entre los besos, empezando entonces a introducir la punta de su miembro a la entrada ajena, gimiendo con más fuerza de la que quería admitir, haciendo que Eddie se excitase todavía más y gimiese con más fuerza al entrar.- ¡JODER MHMMN~!

Richie sonreía sin poder evitarlo a medida que introducía su miembro y gemía, nunca haciéndolo con alguien se había sentido tan bien, tan lleno, nunca el solo hecho de ver a alguien aun totalmente borroso le había hecho sonreír y sentirse así, y quería que Eddie se sintiese igual. Introdujo hasta la mitad de su miembro, empezando entonces con sus embestidas, primeramente lentas para que Eddie se acostumbrase, pero una vez los gemidos del contrario habían empezado a ser de puro placer, no tardó en acabar de introducir su miembro hasta casi el final, haciendo que los gemidos de ambos llenasen toda aquella habitación de hotel.

-¡A-AH MIERDA MHGNM RICHIE~! -Eddie había llevado sus manos a la espalda del contrario, aferrándose con fuerza a esta por la excitación, rodando con sus piernas la cintura ajena. Estaba ya muy excitado, por no hablar de que desde casi el primer momento de empezar a embestirle, empezó a retenerse a sí mismo para no correrse, aquel estúpido comediante le estaba haciendo sentir como nunca.

-¡NHGGMN~! -Gruño cerca del oído de Eddie, mordiendole después sonriendo entre jadeos.- Me... NHGN~ Pasaría la vida MHMN~ oyendote así...- Admitió mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando controlar sus gemidos y su propio cuerpo, estar dentro de aquel hombre le estaba poniendo tanto que como se descuidase terminaría demasiado pronto.

Eddie se estremeció todavía más ante esa frase, mordiendo con algo de fuerza el cuello de Richie para ahogar ahí sus gemidos, cosa que hizo que el otro solo se excitase más, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas para hacerlas más profundas, llegando a tocar a aquel punto que hizo que Eddie solo pudiese dejar escapar gemidos de puro placer, intentando decir algo para avisar a Richie de que se correría, pero con tanto placer y escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, lo único entendible que salía de sus labios era el nombre del contrario.

-¡RICHIE MHGNNN AAAH~!- Fue imposible para Edward retener más su propio cuerpo, se corrió dentro del condón que había en su miembro, a la vez que su interior se había vuelto más estrecho, haciendo que Richie sintiese como todo su cuerpo se descontrolaba, corriéndose también a los pocos segundos.

-¡NHGMMN DIOS JODER~!- Gimió para después jadear con fuerza, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para enfocar al rostro de Eddie, quien también intentaba igualar su respiración sin mucho éxito.- Dios... Eres... Jodidamente sexy... Como siga mirandote así... Vuelvo a ponerme duro...

-Y repito.. que tu... Eres... Un... Puto salido...- Eddie no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras hablaba, por lo que Richie respondió de la misma forma, saliendo del interior de Eddie para así sacarse el condón y hacerle un nudo para que no se derramase.

-Un puto salido que te ha hecho llenar hasta arriba el condón.- Sonrió victorioso, tumbandose al lado de Eddie quien rodó sus ojos ante esa respuesta.

-Ves como lo eres...- Susurro, incorporándose un poco, para quitarse el condón también y hacerle un nudo.

-Dame... Dudo que puedas levantarte tan fácilmente después de tu primera vez así.- Dijo riendo, cogiendo el condón de Eddie, quien solo le dejó hacer agotado, estirando su mano a la mesilla de noche del hotel donde había pañuelos, para así acabar de limpiarse.

-Espero... Que no nos hayan oído los vecinos...- Susurro Eddie bostezando, estirándose de nuevo del todo, mirando hacia el baño donde había ido Richie a tirar las cosas.

-Este hotel tiene fama de ser donde vienen los políticos con sus amantes, así que tendrán buenas paredes al menos.- Bromeó Richie volviendo a la cama, estirándose al revés de Eddie, para así una vez tumbado, poder rebuscar entre las ropas que había al final de la cama para encontrar sus gafas.

Una vez las encontró se las puso, girándose para mirar hacia Eddie, quien, al ver aquello, sintió como sus cuerpo se movía por sí solo, y su pie acabó en la cara de Richie, quitándole las gafas y luego dándole con este en la mejilla. Richie fue a quejarse, pero al subir la mirada hacia el rostro del contrario, y cruzar las miradas, ambos chicos sintieron dentro suyo como su corazón daba un vuelco, haciéndoles sentir completamente felices solo con una tontería así que ni siquiera sabían porque había sido. Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, como se miran dos personas que llevan toda la vida enamoradas. Ambos sabían que no tendrían que sonreirse así, pero ninguno de los dos cuerpos obedecía a sus pensamientos, solo fluían buscando cumplir los deseos de aquellos recuerdos tan enterrados, aquellos recuerdos que, cuando salías de Derry, se quedaban en Derry.

-Si te gusto mas sin gafas solo dilo, no hace falta que me las tires.- Richie rompió aquel silencio con una de sus bromas mientras volvía a buscar sus gafas. Eddie siquiera contestó con palabras, solo suspiró sonriendo, sin saber muy bien porque.

Richie volvió a ponerse bien, estirandose al lado de Eddie para rodearle sin disimulo alguno por su torso, tirando con fuerza hacia él para abrazarle, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Da gusto ver que no acabo de follar con una mancha borrosa enorme.- Bromeó, no era muy bueno encontrando palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, y aunque las encontrase, sabía que decirlas sería una estupidez. Como le dices a un tío que "acabas de conocer" con el que acabas de hacerlo un "Nunca me he sentido tan bien como ahora mismo contigo".

-Dios sí que estás cegato...-Susurro riendo un poco, totalmente feliz, llevando sus manos a acariciar la nuca de Richie, mirandole a los ojos sonriendo como nunca antes.

-Desde que soy un crío que las llevo, tu me dirás.

-Lo se, lo se, llevas ciego toda la vida trashmouth.- De nuevo aquel sentimiento extraño invadió el cuerpo de ambos, mirándose a los ojos sonriendo, haciendo que sin poder retenerse ninguno de los dos, se besasen.

-Debería ofenderme, pero viniendo de ti incluso me gusta que me llames así.- habló Richie riendo, sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento.- Y como sigas... Besándome así... Me vas a tener pegado toda la noche... -Dijo aquello último en un susurro, se avergonzaba de sentirse así, le avergonzaba y asustaba que después de tantos años sintiendo una parte de él vacía, al estar con ese "desconocido" esa parte de él se llenase por completo.

-¿Tan fácil eres de provocar? -Le picó Eddie, sin dejar de besarle, hundiendo sus dedos entre el espeso cabello ajeno.- No he dicho que quiera que te separes en toda la noche...- Susurro, entreabriendo un poco los ojos para poder verle sonriendo.

No les hizo falta decirse nada más, para que ambos chicos entendiesen que los dos querían pasarse esa noche así, sintiéndose por primera vez en muchos años, totalmente completos, felices, como si nada malo pudiese pasarles si estaban juntos. Los dos querían pasarse la vida así, aun sin recordar nada sobre su pasado, aún sin saber que acababan de acostarse con el primer amor de ambos, aún sin entender porque había cosas que salían solas de ellos que ni ellos mismos entendían, aun todo eso, sentían que estando entre los brazos del otro, era el lugar al que pertenecían.

Pero los dos también sabían, que la vida no era tan fácil como aquello, Eddie sabía que Richie tenía una fama que podía peligrar si aquello salía a la luz, y Richie sabía que Eddie tenía una esposa, una familia a la que volver, y la que había podido romper aquella noche. Así que, aunque ambos sabían que llevaban años sin sentirse tan felices, Richie se levantó de la cama una vez Eddie se durmió. Fue sigilosamente a por su ropa, poniendosela sin dejar de mirar como dormía al otro, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna a través de las blancas cortinas.

-Mierda... No se supone que sea tan difícil dejar un cuarto así...-Susurro pensando en voz alta, acabando de abrocharse la camisa.

Se acercó lentamente a Eddie, acariciando de forma muy suave su mejilla para no despertarle, sonriéndole de nuevo de aquella forma que transmitía todo el cariño que tenía dentro en solo un gesto.

-Puede... Que dentro de unos años volvamos a encontrarnos... Y tu estés divorciado... O yo... O yo entienda... Porque conociéndote solo esta noche me has hecho sentir tanto...

Se rió un poco de sí mismo, mirando hacia arriba para que, aquella lágrima rebelde volviese a su sitio. Besó los labios de Eddie con suavidad por última vez, dejando la mitad del dinero de la habitación sobre la mesilla, para así coger su bolsa e irse, sintiendo como a cada paso que daba lejos de esa habitación de hotel, dentro suyo aquello que al estar abrazado a Eddie se había llenado tanto, iba vaciándose hasta quedarse seco por completo, notando incluso como un repentino frío invadía su cuerpo, mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa por el paquete de cigarrillos, poniéndose uno en la boca antes de salir del hotel.

Criarse en Derry tenía cosas horribles, pero si lograbas sobrevivir, probablemente la peor, sea no recordar a quienes fueron tus mejores amigos, tu familia, al alejarse de esa ciudad. Y al no hacerlo, sentir que algo dentro tuyo falta. O en este caso, no recordar a la persona que hizo que sonrieses por primera vez enamorado, a la persona que te hizo tallar vuestras iniciales en un viejo puente de madera, la persona que hizo que por primera vez tuvieses miedo de perderla. Olvidar aquel primer amor que tanto significó y las entrañas de Derry acabó quedándose.


End file.
